Two Perfect Guys
by sillymoosemoose
Summary: Ash asks Brock if he likes anyone and is upset by the result. Brock/Ash fic with mentions of Ash/Misty. Rated T just in case.


A/N: This is my first fic published, so reviews would be great.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Brock, Ash, Misty, or anything in the Pokemon world. Oh the adventures if I did!

"Uh Brock", Ash whispered shyly, "Is there anyone you like? You know as more than a friend?" Ash figured this was the perfect time to ask considering Misty was still shopping and the two were alone on a quiet bench waiting for her to finish. "Yeah, actually there is someone", Brock replied and stood up. Ash stared at him, slightly confused, but said nothing as Brock proceeded to open his mouth and sing.

A one-anus man's what I wanna be!  
>Stay by his side soooo faithfully!<br>I would if I could...  
>But it's just no good...<br>Cuz there's two perfect guys for meee...  
>Hahaha! Alright!<p>

Jimmy! Oh Jimmy!  
>Joe! Oh Joe!<br>A one-anus man's what I wanna be!  
>But there's two perfect guys for me!<br>Oh yeah!

Officer Jimmy!  
>Oh can't you see!<br>You can lock me up and throw away the key!  
>Jimmy! If lovin' you's a crime!<br>Then sentence me now! 'N I'll do the time!  
>My uniform cute is simply the best!<br>He's got my heart under house arrest!  
>But before that cop names me his boy...<p>

I'm head over heels!  
>He's head over heels...<br>Head over heels for a nurse named...  
>Jooooe!<p>

Woo!  
>Jimmy! Oh Jimmy!<br>Joe! Oh Joe!  
>A one-anus man's what I wanna be!<br>But there's two perfect guys for me!

All Right!  
>Nurse Joe!<br>Won't you please!  
>Cure me of this baaaad disease!<br>Oh Joe!  
>The diagnosis is bleak!<br>When I see your face...  
>My knees get weak!<br>Well, I'm burning up!  
>I got the fever!<br>He's my perfect nurse!  
>And I'll never leave him!<br>His bedside manner has healed so many!

So why am I in love?  
>Why is he so in love?<br>Why am I in love?  
>With Officer Jimmy!<p>

Yeah!  
>Jimmy! Oh Jimmy!<br>Joe! Oh Joe!  
>A one-anus man's what I wanna be!<br>But there's two perfect guys for me!  
>Hahahaha! Alright! Swing it!<p>

Woo!  
>A one-anus man's what I wanna be!<br>But there's two perfect guys for meeeee...

Oh! I've tried...And I've tried...  
>And I've searched way deep inside...<br>From these two, I won't choose...  
>I can't stand the bad news...<br>About the name of the guy that I'm gonna lose!

This can't go on! Enough is enough!  
>I've gotta pick one, no matter how tough!<br>It's time for eenie-meenie-minie-moe!  
>But wait a second!<p>

Wait a second!  
>Wait a second!<br>Com'on and wait a second!  
>What's his name?<p>

I've just gotta know!  
>I've just gotta know!<p>

Oh Jimmy! Oh Jimmy!  
>Joe! Oh Joe!<br>A one-anus man's what I wanna be!  
>But there's 1, no 2!<br>No, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, soooo many!  
>Perfect guys for mee-eeeee!<p>

Ash silently got up as Brock held the final "meee-eeeee" and started to run away, trying to hide his tears. "Brock! You idiot!" Misty said coming up behind him. Brock gave her a confused look, causing Misty to sigh as she sat down beside him. "How long had you been standing there?" Brock asked. "Long enough to hear you make a fool of yourself", she replied sharply. "I just don't know why Ash got so upset, he knows I'm bi and has accepted it, so me singing about guys shouldn't bother him", Brock said, resulting in a slap across the face from Misty. "What was that for? ", asked Brock confused once again. "I thought Ash was the dense one! Ash loves you. Did you not see him trying not to cry while you sung your heart out about being in love with so many different guys?" Misty explained, trying to stay calm. "Wait", Brock said finally beginning to understand, "he loves me? Doesn't he like you? I've had a big crush on him for a while, but I've repressed those feelings because he was straight and liked you. I'm a stupid jerk." "Yes, I like him", Misty said sadly, "but he doesn't see me in that way. Remember the night you told us you were bi? Later that night he snuck in my tent and told me all about his feelings for you. Like you, he had previously repressed those feelings, but knowing that your bi, he has tried to reach out to you. The major problem is you keep professing your love for other guys instead of looking at the one in front of you." "Wow, if I had only known…Where is he? I need to find him and work this out", Brock said looking around for places Ash might have gone. "He's at the Pokémart getting some stuff. He sent me a message me to let me know not to worry about him. Now go get him!" Misty commanded. Brock ran off as quickly as he could to find Ash, leaving Misty alone in the park. "I love Ash, but the ultimate love is wanting that person's happiness, even if you're not the one that makes them the happiest", she whispered, watching Brock leave to search for Ash, the love of both of their lives.


End file.
